


Day Six: Fever, Alt Prompt

by GummiStories



Series: Malec Whumptober [6]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alt Prompt, Angst, Caring Magnus Bane, Day Six: Fever, Fever, Fever Dreams, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Illnesses, M/M, Pain, Sick Alec Lightwood, Sickness, Whump, Whumptober 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 11:41:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20975321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GummiStories/pseuds/GummiStories
Summary: Day Six: Fever, Alt PromptOrAlec struggles to come back to the surfaceOrAlec finally comes out of his comatose state and Magnus is right there waiting for him





	Day Six: Fever, Alt Prompt

Time moved so quickly yet extremely slow at the same time

Everything was darkness, searing heat in his core, fire travelling through his veins. 

He felt himself drifting closer to the surface a few times, almost in his reach before he quickly sunk once again, back into that inky blackness. 

Now and then there was murmured voices that spoke to him, all sounding distant and underwater. 

Nothing changed as he drifted on and on in the suffocating darkness, wanting nothing more than to scream 

Cry

Beg

_Anything_

If it meant escaping this torturous cycle of pain

“-ander”

That voice… that voice, Alec knew that voice

“-ith me… -heart?” 

It was getting closer, the darkness slightly shifting as that familiar voice gave Alec something to cling to, something to use as leverage to pull himself back to the surface.

“-ake it easy darling” the voice echoed as the light became stronger and stronger, was this it? Was it finally over? 

“_Mag...nus?_” Alec’s own voice echoed

“Oh god-... are you with me?” Magnus’ voice got clearer, stronger as the surface drew even closer, closer than Alec had ever been

“**Open your eyes Alexander”**

\-------------------------------------------

Colours swirled together as Alec’s eyes slightly cracked open. Reds, golds, blacks and the occasional blue mixed as if they a stirred pot of paint.

Alexander?” Magnus’ hopeful voice came from his left… or was it his right?

Slowly, Alec blinked until the colours stopped swirling to reveal the roof of the bedroom in the loft, soft light coming in from the open curtains.

“Magnus?” Alec rasped out, his throat feeling dryer than the Sahara desert.

“Hey love! Oh my god you’re awake, you have no idea how worried I’ve been, but you’re back, you’re back with me” Magnus’ face came into view as he placed both of his hands on the sides of Alec’s face.

Magnus’ face had a wide but teary smile as he looked down at Alec, confusing the shadowhunter.

“Why are you… crying” Alec mumbled attempting to lift one of his arms to wipe at Magnus’ cheek, only to feel his entire limb felt like lead. Come to think of it, almost his entire body was aching and he felt cold… like _really_ cold.

“Because you have been unconscious for two weeks! I was terrified you would _never_ wake up. The Seelie Queen used one of her most potent poisons on you and it took so many deals and bargains to get her to hand over the antidote” At the mention of the Seelie Queen, Alec’s fuzzy mind began to click things into place.

“Seelie Queen… wait… Magnus, she poisoned me” Alec exclaimed grabbing onto Magnus’ wrists.

“I know dear I-"

“Am I going to die?! What did she give me?! I have to see my family and we-” Alec began shouting before attempting to quickly sit up, instantly regretting it as the world began spinning as soon as Alec got up.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa easy tiger, calm down. Let me explain everything” Magnus soothed Alec, rubbing his back until the green tint faded from his face. Alec breathed a few deep breathes through his nose before leaning against Magnus as he shuffled onto the bed.

“You are just fine, you’ve still got a little bit of a fever but the antidote was only given to you yesterday, you’ll be back to your old shadowhunter self in no time” Magnus explained gently to Alec.

“Okay… okay… so I don’t need to get my will in order” Magnus snorted at the comment and kissed gently at his shadowhunter’s forehead

“No my darling, now I think it’s about time I got you some soup so we can fight the tail end of this fever, how does that sound?” Magnus suggested.

“Mmm, I want noodles” Alec mumbled, eyes getting heavy once more.

“For you my dear? Anything as long as you agree to stick around and never scare me like that again” Magnus whispered as he felt Alec drifting back off to sleep

“I prmis…” Alec yawned before allowing sleep to claim him, this time different darkness awaited him, one that was nothing but a gentle warmth, comfort and calm.

He was home.

**Author's Note:**

> Hellooooo I'm very far behind XD  
Oh well, I enjoyed writing this one I think it turned out well
> 
> The list I'm following:  
https://whumptober2019.tumblr.com/post/187356400823/october-approaches-and-so-does-whumptober-2019
> 
> Follow my writing tumblr: https://gummi-stories.tumblr.com/


End file.
